Alone
by Kitarah
Summary: I had writers block and after some much needed rest this popped into my head.   it is about survival for a child in a world that is not so perfect.    It is Sanctuary I promise. I just do my stories in Chapters instead of just one thing!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this right now I have writers block for the Sarah Magnus-Druitt story. But do not fear I will finish it I promise. I just thought of this for some reason and yeah comment and review please!

What defines a story? The definition of a story is an account of imaginary or real people and events told for entertainment.

If you think about it a story about losing someone, a story about pain and suffering is simple told for entertainment to someone who can only imagine what the characters are going through. However by definition a story is not just simply an account of imaginary or real people for entertainment there is no real definition to describe what a story is. A story brings people to life, a story educates everyone about past and or present events. A Story is a memory of someone who went through the events foretold. It all started on a regular day. It started with a girl being born. But that is just like any story really. A child being born to a loving family to be brought up with morals. Well there are some stories out there that are not so happy. Stories that are hidden away that no one really likes to talk about. The girl was born to a mother whose priorities were not right. She was fed occasionally if the mother remembered. She was given some clothes that the mother could scrounge around in a dumpster. And she was given the odd toy that the mother could find on the ground in a loving families yard. But other than that the girl was left alone. She knew from watching other children that she was different. She was not taught that all she had to worry about was to make sure she did not get any cuts and bruises and was safe. No after the girl was five years old she woke up to her mother not breathing. She woke up to find the woman that took care of her was now gone. Her house was a dilapidated house with only a sheet for a blanket. The girl looked at the only mother she knew and she grabbed her doll that had dirt stains everywhere and she grabbed her sheet and walked out of her house. She looked around and for a five year old she just began to walk. Her hair was matted and dirty. Her face had small dirt stains here and there and her clothes were rags. But that did not stop her from finding a morsel of food to eat from a dumpster. That did not stop her from finding a nice park to play in with some other children. And it did not stop her from enjoying her day. However when night began to fall she knew that she would have to find a place to sleep. So she went to the park and found some rocks. There was a big enough hole that she could fit in and she looked up at the stars and she slowly fell asleep with her doll as her pillow and her sheet as a blanket. She survived but barely. She knew that she had to bathe and so she would wash in the public washroom in the park. And she looked some what clean besides her rags for clothes. The saddest thing was that no one dared to call the cops. No one dared to call social services no one dared to do anything. That was how society was. Another persons troubles was their own. Everyone tried ignore as much as possible. So one rainy day the little girl now thirteen years old was wandering an alley trying to find something to eat. Her tummy grumbled with every single step she took. But she had to keep going. She had to find food. The rain kept coming down and down and she was soaked to the brim. Her rags for clothes already heavy with water. Her sheet clung to her body and her doll hung from her hand. She could smell the food cooking from peoples apartments and restaurants. She looked around and found nothing. And when she could walk no further her body collapsed in a puddle.

Now for some miracle there was an old woman who noticed this girl. Who noticed something was not right with her. She watched as the girl collapsed. She watched as the puddle engulfed her body. And finally she watched as the girl struggled to get up and move. To survive, to find food. The old woman looked at the girl and then quickly went to her and helped her to her feet. The old woman then helped her through a dark door.

The old woman's home was not more that a mouse hole in between two buildings. A very old storage room with no windows and barely any power. But the old woman knew this mouse hole as home. There was nothing to it.

She warmed up the last of her broth she kept and she through in some very old bread. But that was all she had. She made enough for herself and the girl and she fed the girl. As the woman helped the girl to eat and occasional took a mouthful of her soup the woman watched as the girl drank slowly savoring the warmth of the broth. The old woman grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped the girl in it. She lit a small fire and she stayed close to the girl. But when there was nothing left to lite the fire the woman looked at the girl.

"We best stay close tonight to stay warm"

The girl nodded and the she put her doll on her lap and she closed her eyes. She then held out her hand and the old woman looked at her with curiosity. That was when the old woman thought she was going mad. But she felt it. She felt the heat and she felt the warmth engulf her in a cozy feeling.

The girl was special and the woman knew it. She was an abnormal. The girl had a flame coming from her hand and for normal people she knew that fire would burn the flesh right off. But for an abnormal they were special. She knew of someone who knew of someone who knew someone very special.

"That's some fancy trick child, you best be keeping that a secret"

"Why?" asked the girl softly.

"Because not that many folks be liking that trick of yours. I do not mind it child you are safe with me. I am just a simple old lady with no one to look after and now that I got you I be making sure you are safe child. Tomorrow we travel to the next city to see someone to help you, but now child we sleep you take that sheet of yours and hang it on that there chair to let it dry. I have some clothes for you those rags can go in the trash"

"Thank you" said the girl.

So that is how it started. For the girl. Rough and tough life but that is reality and people know it.


	2. Chapter 2 darkness

I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please comment and or review it!

There was movement and crying in the middle of the night. The old lady woke up to unfamiliar sounds. Then she remembered her companion. The child was crying in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. The old woman moved closer to the child and she tried to wake her up. That was when she saw the marks. There was scars from some previous event. Something bad happened to this child and she was having a night terror.

The old woman remembered when her mother found out she had night terrors she would hum a certain lullaby to her. So the old woman cleared her throat and she started to hum a song. The child stopped crying and stopped moving about. And then the old woman began to gently stroke the girls hair.

"Hush child there be no monsters here. You are safe now I promise"

the girl looked into the old woman's Grey eyes and drifted off to sleep. The night terrors left her for now.

When the girl awoke the old woman smiled at her and gave her some bread and butter.

"Now child I have enough money left in case of emergency. We best be going. It is a six hour bus ride to the city. We best be going light"

"You are coming with me?" asked the girl.

"Of course child. You be my responsibility now, this old gal is not gonna leave you alone I be promising you that"

the girl looked at the old woman and she nodded. The old woman packed up what she could and they made the journey to the bus station. After some much negotiation the lady that was helping them allowed them to go on the bus for less money than they had. The old lady began telling her story. She got the girl in her story about how she use to travel a lot and how many people she met. The she went on and told her about the sanctuary network.

"It is a place for people like you child to be safe. That is where we be going."

"There is others like me?" asked the child.

"Oh child the world be full of people like you, why there could be at least five more people like you on this bus. The Sanctuary network be run by a great doctor. Her name is Helen Magnus. She be a fine woman. She will look after you and I"

"You promise?"

"Of course child. She is a very fine doctor. Now back to my story..."

for the whole bus ride the girl was mesmerized by the old woman's story. She listened with not a care in the world to her surroundings. When they reached the city the girl looked at it. To her this was gigantic. And in the very distance she could make out the outline of a castle.

The girl knew what a castle was she always dreamed of living in one. To be the princess of the castle and to live happily ever after. But she knew that was not going to happen.

"We best be going. Looks like a long walk"

"Where are we going?" asked the child.

"Right there child that be the Sanctuary"

the old woman and girl walked for what seemed like an eternity to them. The old woman not being able to go so far without stopping now and again to rest. There was a heavy rainstorm and the girl looked at the woman. She held out her blanket to try and protect the woman from the rain drops so they could continue to walk. The girl ignored her hunger and refused to eat. They only had enough food for one person and the girl knew that the old woman needed the strength in order for them to reach the Sanctuary.

"We best be going child. We still have a long walk"

The girl nodded and they continued.

For some reason something stopped the girl from reaching her intended home something was in her way. Six men stopped her and the old woman. They wanted everything they had. And when the Six men tried to get the only amount of money that they carried. The old ladies hard earned money was about to be taken.

"Please we be no harm, do not take our money" begged the old lady.

"Shut up" said one man.

And just as he was about to strike the old lady. Something snapped in the girl. Something that lingered in her the whole entire time she was with the woman. She grabbed the man and held his wrist. When he tried to jerk away her hand began to heat up. Then man began to cry out in agony and she pulled her hand free. She felt the heat course through her body. She felt the power that came with the responsibility of being an Abnormal.

"Shit she is a freak" said one man.

"Kill her" yelled another.

They tried to attack her and she used all her power to fight the men off. Fire coursed through her body and out her hands. The screams of men echoed in the street. And of course in the not so perfect world everyone avoided it as much as possible.

But of course for the child nothing is a happy win. One guy pulled out a knife and when he had the opportunity he thrust it right into her stomach. The girl stopped what she was doing and looked down. This was an unfamiliar pain to her. And she felt the blood being pulled by gravity out of her wound. She looked at the guy and then there was a burst of flame. Everyone saw it and everyone came to look. Flame lingered on every surface. And the girl lay on the ground. The old lady tried to help her.

"No child you be strong now, we have just a little bit of steps child stay with me do not leave me"

the girl held onto the old woman's hand and felt her fire in her. The warmth was there and she smiled at the old woman. She knew she was not going to be able to make it to her Sanctuary. As everything began to feel cold around her there was a woman in black that the girl saw. The saw the old lady speaking to her and she saw the woman in black. But she could not hear anything.

"Child stay with me you are not leaving me" said the old woman.

That was when she saw the woman in black approach them. That was when the blackness engulfed her.


	3. Chapter 3 A New start

Sorry It took long! Here ya go! don't forget to comment or review if I am doing a good job!

There was something unfamiliar that the girl felt. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a strange room almost as if she was in a hospital. When she looked around she saw no one. Where was the old lady? And the woman in black?

She slowly got up and felt a little dizzy but after a while it went away and she began to walk around. She came up to a door and wanted to go through but something told her not to. She then looked at a computer that was sitting on a desk and she walked towards it. There on the computer was all her information. Someone that read this knew she was an orphan because of a mother who over dosed on drugs and a father that she never knew.

"Ah I see your awake" said a woman.

The girl was startled and she quickly turned around and she was about to run and hide when she saw the woman. She recognized her. It was the woman in black that she seen on the streets.

"Sorry I did not mean to startle you. My name is Helen Magnus what is your name?"

"It is Alexis ma'am"

Helen smiled at Alexis and she showed her around after giving her a check out to see if she was alright. They walked around the home of many people and Abnormal's. Alexis felt happy for some reason and that was because she felt safe. There was nothing that could stop her from feeling this. She felt like she belonged at the Sanctuary.

After the tour and some introduction, Helen Magnus asked if she would like to eat something.

"Yes please" said Alexis happily.

"Well let us go then, I know this fabulous restaurant that is close by we can walk there if you would like"

Alexis looked at Helen and the to her clothes. Helen automatically knew what Alexis was thinking. She gave her a smile and told her to follow her. Alexis complied and they came to a room. Helen opened the door and Alexis walked in. she saw it was just a normal room and then Helen walked to a door which she opened and Alexis saw all sorts of clothes. She smiled brightly and Helen chuckled.

"Just pick something unique and everyday. I will be waiting downstairs in the lobby"

"Thank you so much"

Helen smiled and Alexis walked right into the walk in closet. There was every type of clothing available from dresses to jeans to pajamas. And for some reason they were in her size perfectly. When Alexis walked down the stairs she saw Helen was talking with someone.

"Ah Alexis this is Henry. You have not met him yet but he is the person who setup the security systems in this place and the computer technician. Henry this is Alexis our new guest"

When Henry and Alexis looked at each other Alexis felt something that she did not know what it was. Something sparked within her and it was unfamiliar.


	4. Chapter 4 familiar

Sorry for the really long delay... hope you enjoy this!

She looked around the room as Helen Magnus was discussing many topics to her. Helen knew that Alexis was not listening to her but that was alright. She just needed to vent a little, Helen was so stressed about new Abnormals and about some very concerning issues about the Sanctuary network.

Alexis on the other hand was looking to see what people were eating and just being very observant. After a nice talk the two girls walked off their meal and headed back to the Sanctuary.

"Alexis is there anything wrong?″ asked Helen.

"No, I am just not use to this really. My life is so messed up right now. I was living on the streets only yesterday with the old lady and now I am eating a very wonderful meal with a very powerful woman. It is just a little to much to handle″

"I agree it is a lot for you to handle but if you will just give it a chance I am sure that you will enjoy every minute of it″

Alexis walked around the Sanctuary as Helen was called away to a very important phone call. It was huge to Alexis and she enjoyed every minute of it. As she turned corners she noticed surveillance camera's that was when she remembered Henry. She never knew what the strange feeling was that was going through her body. But it was a nice feeling. She felt like she was warm and fuzzy. As she was looking around she got lost and didn't know where to go. She continued to walk however the hallways started to look alike. She sat down and closed her eyes. She could feel the heat radiating from the Sanctuary. she focused on the different body temperatures and she felt a body temperature that felt like it was the one she was looking for. she opened my eyes and still felt the persons body temperature. She followed it and that was when she saw Henry. She looked at him and saw he was typing furiously that was when Alexis smiled at him and he quickly stood up.

"Alexis I did not hear you there″

"Sorry I was just lost, I am surprised that I found my way here″

Something caught her eye and as she looked passed him for a moment and saw he was reviewing the video surveillance. That was when she saw herself wandering the hallways she looked back at Henry and a smile form on my mouth.

"Were you watching me Henry?″

"Um-NO- of course not″

A chuckled escaped her mouth as he started to talk nervously. He then looked at her and they both were chuckling. That was when they started to talk to each other. He started to show her all the things about computers and soon he had her hacking into a simple internet web page. He was very impressed by what she was capable of.

"You are a very fast learner″

"I know, well I guess I better get going then″

He smiled and that was when she saw a fire elemental in the lock up unit for red list Abnormal's. She looked at Henry and ran out of the room.


End file.
